


Better Than Me

by BigBird



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drummer!Korra, F/F, First attempt at smut, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing, Just a teensy-weensy bit, Korra not so confident, Korrasami - Freeform, Romantic!Korra, Sexy Bussiness woman!Asami, There will be a band, a little bit sad, a tiny bit of angst, but will get better, please don't sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBird/pseuds/BigBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three words can sabotage someone's whole life, make any relationship feel impossible and make anyone feel worthless. But one person can turn that all around, and make love blossom where nothing but sadness and self-loathing once grew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Could Have Done Better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :D
> 
> This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fanfiction. I would like to thank my beta reader, Daedricslave, for pushing me to write this. I would also like to thank you for taking the time to read this! I am very sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes! 
> 
> With that said, I have no idea with I'm doing, whatsoever, and I'm way out of my league. But please, leave comments and kudos, and tell me where I can improve and what you think would be better. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the spelling mistakes, those are mine.

Clothes were randomly thrown into a large bag by a girl with blonde hair while Korra was numbly standing by, watching with teary eyes as her now ex-girlfriend was planning to leave her. 

"Please, Lisa, I'm sorry for whatever I did. Just please don't leave." Korra begged while the tears ran down her face.

Lisa answered without pausing her packing," No, Korra, this isn't working, I can't stay with you. It's over." 

The blonde was busy closing her bag when Korra grabbed one of her hands and pulled into both of hers, "P- Please, just tell me what I did wrong and I'll fix it, I'll do anything, please just don't leave." 

Lisa pulled her hands away for Korra's and sighed," Let's not do this Korra, I wanna do this the easy way. Just break it off cleanly." 

Korra couldn't accept that, so she asked again, her voice hitching at the last part," Please let me fix it, you know I love you..." 

The blonde couldn't handle it anymore, she could feel the tears burning behind her eyelids, " NO, KORRA!" She moved away from Korra to the front door of the flat,"You want to know why I am leaving, huh? 'Cause I can do so much better than you. There are too many reasons to actually list. So please, never contact me again, never ask about me again, don't even think about me again. We're done." With that, Lisa walked out the flat, slamming the door shut. Korra walked to the door and slid down onto her knees, the tears now freely flowing down her cheeks, resting one hand and her forehead against the door.

"But I love you," Korra whispered into the dark, empty flat. " I would've done anything. I could have done better." 

X X X

Two Years Later

 

Korra was sipping on her beer while sitting in the booth, all her friends were dancing or socialising with other patrons at the bar. 

The Bar was one of their favourite hangouts- except for Narook's of course- because it was calm and had reasonably priced drinks. And no one ever caused them any trouble. 

Korra didn't really want to go out tonight,- not any night for the last two years, really- but her friends had forced her into going with them, saying stuff like 'you haven't been out in such a long time.' or asking 'when was the last time you had any fun ?' So after a while, the carmel beauty gave in and went to The Bar with her friends.

But she seriously doubting her decision right now. Anyone with half a brain could she that the collage girl was very uncomfortable, her eyes kept searching for something that wasn't there, more precisely, someone that wasn't there.

The Bar was one of the few places she and Lisa would often visit after class. It was a quaint little place. When a person would step in from the entrance, you would see the bar on your left-hand side, it was stocked full of alcohol, with the bartender behind the bar, waiting to serve the patrons. To your right-hand side you would find a small dance floor with tables around it in a "U" shape. In front you would find the sitting booths placed against the wall, with a few more tables in the middle. 

Korra was dressed in black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with an open black and white checkered flannel shirt and her white sneakers. Her short chestnut cropped hair hung loosely around her face. She had on a pair of black secretary glasses and a few armbands on each arm.

Despite being dressed up, Korra really wanted to go home. She just wanted the curl up in front of her tv and watch hours on hours of Vikings. But she was here, and not at home, so she'd have to make the best of the situation. 

Just then Opal and Bolin came back from the dance floor. Bolin was the first to speak, "I see a lot of beautiful women checking you out, buddy. I'm amazed you haven't been asked for your number yet! " While he was talking a sip of his drink, Opal spoke up," All in good time honey, besides, Korra is way too good for most these women in here."

The azure eyed girl couldn't help but wince at the comment. She knew Opal only meant well, but it did bring back so many uncomfortable memories. She decided to play off and say something that wouldn't make a scene,"Yeah, good things happen to those who wait, Bolin." She laughed awkwardly and Opal immediately realised what she had said, but before Opal could say anything, the Water tribe native gave her a small smile that said 'It's alright, don't worry.' She could she the small girl still felt bad, but left it at that.

Bolin, oblivious to everything happening between them, spoke,"It's true! I had to wait 4 months just to ask Opal on a date, but it was worth it because it was the best thing that ever happened to me!" He smiled triumphantly. 

Korra decided to remind Bolin of truth, "The only reason you had to wait 4 months was because you didn't have the nerve to ask her out, Bolin." 

The emerald eyed boy pouted," But I thought I wouldn't have stood a chance with her, she was so beautiful." 

Opal's eyes lit up instantly and her cheeks had a faint, red tint to them," awww, honey." But before she could kiss Bolin, Korra decided to make a bee-line for the bar.

"Why don't I get us some new drinks?"

Both of them were to busy staring into each others eyes to answer her, but the caramel beauty went to the bar regardless, just to give them their privacy.

The sun kissed girl was nervously walking towards the bar without really looking up at anyone, she just kept her head down to avoid any attention being drawn to her. 

A few meters before she reached her destination, a huge, bulky man, bumped into a girl with beautiful raven hair. The girl went tumbling down, Korra's instincts kicked in and she grabbed the girl from behind, one hand on her hip and the other slightly upwards over her middle. 

When she was able to balance herself along with with the pale girl, she asked, "Hey, you okay, Miss?" 

Before Korra could hear her answer, she saw that the hand that went over the girl's middle, was touching said girl's breast. Korra quickly pulled away, almost knocking the pale beauty over again in the process.

"I'm so, so sorry. I never meant to touch you there. Oh my god, I sound like a pedophile. I'm sorry, I just wanted to help. You were falling and I was trying to catch you. I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable and then when you fell I had to think fas-"

A small giggle cut Korra's rumbling off, she looked up and saw that girl was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. Her well manicured hand was in front of her mouth, trying to cut the giggle off. She had stunning raven hair that made right curls at the end. Her skin was a gorgeous white that made strong contrast with her hair. Her eyes where the colour dark woods on a winters night, when it was raining the whole day. Her lips where the colour of freshly drawn blood, daring anyone to kiss them and not get addicted to the taste. 

The raven haired girl gave her a smile before speaking in a clear, luscious voice,"I'm fine, thank you. I'm the one that's suppose to be rumbling on, not you, after all, you did save me from an embarrassing fall. So please, let me buy you a drink as a way to thank you for your chivalrous deed?" 

Korra looked down and and rubbed the back of her neck with her hand,"It's not that big of a deal, I'm just glad I could help. Besides there are a lot of other girls in here that you could be buying that drink for, they'd be the better choice." 

"I don't know, you look like a pretty good choice to me. I would even go as far as saying that you are the best choice in here." 

The Water Tribe girl finally looked up," I don't know, I mean you're way to beautiful to be even standing near me." 

Said girl blushed slightly before she regained control,"Tell you what, let me buy you one drink, and if you still don't like this, I'll leave you alone and never bother you again. But if you like where this is going, you owe me."

"What will I owe you?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." The pale girl gave a devilious smirk. "And by the way, my name is Asami." Asami stuck her hand out out towards Korra.

The moment Korra took her hand into her own, she felt pins and needles riding up her arm and down her spine. " I- I'm Korra." 

"Korra," Asami said, as if testing the name out for herself," Well, Korra, how about that drink?"

Korra just kept staring into the girl forest green eyes," I'd really like that."


	2. The Subtle Secrets We Keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys :D
> 
> Next chapter !! 
> 
> I want to say thank you for all the great reviews and kudos. Thank you so much!! :D And also for all the lovely support and advice. 
> 
> Then I just want to say sorry for the writing style (?). My italics and stuff just don't want to work with me, but I will sort it out! :D
> 
> So with that out of the way, please enjoy the next chapter!! :D 
> 
> P.S. Nagga will be making an appearance soon! 
> 
> Disclaimer : I do not own anything, except the spelling mistakes, those are all mine.

Asami led the way to the bar, all the while keeping a close eye on Korra, 'God, she is absolutely beautiful.' Korra was mostly drawn back, never looking up, as if she was afraid she would offend someone with her presence. 

'I wonder why she's like this?'

Asami couldn't help but notice Korra's ocean-y smell when she sat down to the left and Korra to the right. The fragrance was soothing and gentle, "What would you like to drink?" 

"Um, just a Coke, please."

Asami frowned a bit," Just a Coke, nothing with a little oomph? I'm paying, so no need to worry." 

Korra averted her eyes from the pale beauty,"No Coke is fine. I'm um,I- I am the designated driver, so no drinking." It was clear that she was lying, but Asami couldn't understand the reason behind the lie, she also didn't want to pry, so she left it.

"Okay, no problem," she gave her a delightful smile and Korra returned it with a small, bashful smile of her own.

While they waited for their drinks, Asami thought it best to start with some small talk," So, are you from around her? 'Cause your sun kissed skin is a little too dark for these parts." 

Azure quickly met emerald before looking back down," I'm actually from South Africa, but both my parents are from Greenland, they are from Inuit descend.

"They came to South Africa a few years before I was born, and then when I was about six years old, we moved here." 

Asami was fascinated, Korra had quite the life story. But that wasn't the only thing that caught Asami's attention. The shirt that the carmel beauty was wearing gave a great outlining of her body, Asami was sure she could even she abs underneath that shirt,' She has abs? Oh. My. Fuck.' Asami was so engrossed in Korra's body that she hadn't even noticed their drinks arrived until the girl spoke.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what did you say?" There was a faint blush covering the pale girl's cheeks.

"I said that our drinks were here. I'm sorry if my story was boring, I didn't mean to talk so much," Korra looked down into her lap again, where her fingers were nervously rubbing over the fabric of her flannel shirt.

Asami saw Korra's distress and grabbed one of her hands, ' Dammit Asami, you barely know this girl and already you're invading her personal space." Tanned hands seized their rubbing and pale ones gave a quick squeeze. 

"Korra." Azure eyes kept looking down,"Korra look at me, please." Slowly but surely the well built girl looked up. "Korra, don't you think that if I didn't want to hear your story, I wouldn't have asked you to get a drink with me?" 

"I just don't want to assume anything, assuming always leads to something bad. Besides you kinda zoned out there," Korra kept eye contact while she spoke this time. 

Pale hands retracted back to their owner's personal space. Asami's cheeks also grew a few shades darker and this time she averted her eyes from Korra," I was actually just thinking about you." She said in a small voice, barely heard through the roar of the crowed. 

Asami could have sworn she saw the faintest of blushes on the tanned girl's face, but then again, she already had a couple of drinks in, so it could just be her foggy mind playing tricks on her. 

"Oh, really?" Korra had a modest smile on her face. Her enchanting eyes never making contact with Asami's. " W-What were you, um, thinking about me?"

Asami was quite blown away from Korra's confident answer, well, semi-confident, but it was the most confident she has been all night.

"Well, I was thinking that you were really-" 

Before Asami could finish her answer, a stocky boy with black and and a small, petite girl with green eyes, came and interrupted them.

The stocky boy spoke with a bit of a slur," Hey, Korra! Time to gooooo! Mako's waiting to take us home and you know how he gets when we're late." The boy had his huge arm over the petite girl's shoulder to keep his balance. 

"Okay, thanks you guys. I'll see you at the car," with that the couple walked of towards the exit. 

Asami didn't fail to notice what the green eyed boy had said, but she let it slide,"So, can I assume that you enjoyed this brief, but fun encounter?"

The tanned girl looked up and gave a slight nod and a smile, " Yeah, I really did, to be honest. I guess that means I owe you something, doesn't it?"

Asami pulled her chin between her forefinger and thumb, pretending to contemplate the question," Yes, I believe it does."

"So, what do I owe you Miss?"

Asami giggled at the words, before giving her answer,"How about you give me your number, that way, I can ask you out for another drink perhaps?"

Korra looked a little hesitant," I don't know, you don't really know me and I don't really know you. And besides you're way too breathtaking to even want to hang out with me."

Asami was flushed again,'Damn this girl, she's gonna be the death of me.' 

 

"Hey, I thought we already went over this. I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want to, and besides," Asami pauses for a bit of emphasise,"You owe me, remember?"

"I guess a deal is a deal." The South African girl held out her hand, indicating she wanted to have Asami's phone. The raven haired girl handed her phone over and Korra quickly typed in her number. "Okay, there you go. I really have to go now, but thanks for the drinks," she gave a sincere smile and her eyes had a warm twinkle in them," I really had a nice time." 

And just like that the brunette was walking through the door into the cold and wet night. Somewhere Asami could only imagine. Hoping that whatever she was starting with this cute and shy girl, would be lovely and beautiful.

'It'll definitely be something' she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! :D Please leave a comment to tell me what I can improve, what I need to put into the story etc. Or just leave a kudos :D 
> 
> Thank you!


	3. Coffee date at a tea shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo :D
> 
> I know what you're thinking: ' You're not dead!?' 
> 
> No I'm not, just very lazy, but I might die of that though.
> 
> Anyway here's a new chapter hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I apologize for any spelling and/or grammar errors.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the spelling mistakes, those are all mine

"Thanks guys, see you soon." Korra got of the car and started walking towards her house. It was anything special, just a small one bedroom house with a nice backyard for Naga. Her parents had bought it  and was currently renting it out to her. She was paying them with the money she earned while working at the restaurant that they owned. Needless to say she never really had time to herself, with working, studying and being in a Garage Band.

 

Korra was the drummer for the band and an excellent one at that, but she would never admit it. The band consisted out 4 people; Bolin who played the guitar, Mako the the bass, Opal did vocals and of course, Korra on the drums. They were a great band in Korra's eyes and their fans thought so too. They had a few gigs here and there, nothing major, just few pubs and bars.

 

When Korra opened her door a huge fluff ball came running out of the dark. Korra tried getting the huge Pyrenean Mountain dog to stop, but it was too late, Naga was already running toward her with full speed.

 

"Oh shit, Naga NO!!"

 

And then the enormous ball of fluff leaped of the ground with her  front paws and hit Korra square on the chest. Korra went tumbling down, Naga  following after her.

 

"Oomf", Korra fell flat on her back with Naga standing on her chest, licking the tanned girl's face happily. When Naga was satisfied with her greeting, she got off of Korra's chest and stood next to her.

 

 

" I take it you missed me, girl?" Korra smiled as she scratched Naga's head. The dog braked as if agreeing with her. Naga was one of her truest friends, never judging and always listening. Korra couldn't imaging her life without her.

 

Korra got up off the ground and started making her way into the house. She went to her fridge and got a bottle of water. While taking a sip of her water, her phone pinged, notifying her that she had just received a text message. She then unlocked her phone only to find that the girl from the bar had messaged her.

 

**+27722676802 (22:45) : Hi, this is Asami, the girl you met at the bar. I just wanted you to have my number and also I was wonder if you'd like to go out for coffee with me sometime? And btw sorry for texting so late. :p**

 

_Damn, she sent a little cute emoji as well?_

 

Korra felt the butterflies in her stomach go crazy. The girl was absolutely breath talking beyond  any compare and that emoji sure didn't help her butterflies. 

 

_Beautiful women have a tendency to break your heart._

 

Korra knew this to be true, but still, this woman, Asami, didn't seem like the type of person who would hurt people. Nonetheless she would have to keep her guard up.

 

**Korra (22:48): Hey... I would like that. How about sometime next week? And don't worry about the time I was still up.**

Korra wasn't sure about thee emoji, but quickly hit send before she could change her mind.

 

Shortly afterwards she received a  reply.

 

**+2722676802 (22:49): :D Great! We'll talk about when and where soon. Night Korra, it was really lovely meeting you.**

 

Korra added Asami's name to her phone as **Asami/Beautiful Bar Girl.**

 

**Korra(22:52): Night Asami, it was great meeting you, too!**

 

Korra mentally slapped herself for the _'great meeting you, too!'_

 

_That sounds like something you'd yell to that crazy aunt of yours that you walked into at the supermarket while you casually ran to the checkout point._

 

But meeting Asami was, in fact, one of the most lovest encounters she's ever had with woman.

 

_You also thought so when you met Lisa, and look how that turned out._

 

Korra hoped Asami wasn't they same as Lisa, she couldn't do that again.  

 

She put her phone on the kitchen counter and proceeded to make her way to her bedroom where she changed into her pajamas and she climbed into bed. Naga jumped onto the bed and laid next to her.

 

The tanned girl scratched behind the dog's ears while she thought of the beautiful girl that she met at the bar and all of the things that might come. Sooner or later she drifted into a peaceful sleep with dreams of a green eyed heiress.

 

 

 

XXX

 

It was a Wednesday morning and Korra had a day off from work. She had planned to go to the gym and maybe after that she'd go home and study. Korra wasn't one for studying, she was more do your homework and pray the best type of girl.

 

She was already out of the door with her gym bag when she received a text from Asami.

 

**Asami/Beautiful Bar Girl (9:45): Hey, I was wondering if you had time today for a cup of coffee with me?**

 

Korra's eyes went wide and she dropped her gym bag onto the floor. She knew that Asami wanted to get coffee together, but she didn't think it would be this is soon. Plus, she hadn't mentally prepared. She didn't want to tell the pale girl that she was busy, because truthfully, she wasn't. Besides she would always try to make time for someone like Asami.

 

**Korra (9:49): Yeah, sure. I'm free all day. When do you wanna meet up?**

 

_Desperate much, Korra?_

 

Korra sighed at the voice in her head. She was already anxiously waiting for a reply, as if Asami would quickly back out of their plans

 

_Well, I know of one person who backed out on you before, what makes this Asami any different?-_

 

And just before Korra could doubt the meeting with Asami, there came a text message.

 

**Asami/Beautiful Bar Girl (9:55): I'm free right now if you want to? Meet me at Iroh's tea and delights in about 20 minutes?**

 

Iroh's tea and delights was approximately 8 minutes away from Korra, 6 if she sprinted. So there was more than enough time  to make it, but what would she wear? She only had causal clothes on. She had to find something nice to wear for this coffee ' _date'. Was it even a date? And coffee date at a tea shop?_

Korra couldn't think of that right now she had get ready and race to the tea shop.

 

**Korra (9:56): Sure, no problem. See ya then! :)**

 

Sounding more confident then she felt, she hurried to her closet to find some clothes she could wear, after all this was sort of like a date and Asami was one hell of a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos or a comment telling met if you liked it, hated it,want something in the next chapters or have any advise. I hope you enjoyed it :D Thank you for reading!!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Please leave a comment or kudos and tell me what you think!


End file.
